Italia
Storia - History Storia - History 300px In 2 abbiamo lasciato RUSHU, abbiamo voluto voltare pagina, lasciare quel mondo infame e ripartire da 0, in un ambiente asettico, puro, un eden x me ed Imperius... Volevamo essere i pionieri del nuovo server Rosal e nonostante qualke ritardo iniziale, ci stiamo riuscendo. X gli italiani siamo il punto di riferimento, e se non vi dispiace... non è poco... Camminando x le lande degli scara CroceRossa (Amon) viene contattato da Sparkfist, all'inizio mi sembrava un'italiano qualunque, cavolo... era già lvl 50+ però... la sintonia di noi 3 subito si fa sentire... ed iniziano i primi progetti... della gilda Italiana; il sogno comune di tre italiani, soli in un nuovo mondo che si tramuta in pochi giorni in ITALIA, la prima gilda italiana del server Rosal. Di li a poco un crescendo continuo di utenti, esperienza, progetti, realizzati o in fase di elaborazione si sono susseguiti giorno dopo giorno... Questa gilda è una meraviglia. Questa gilda vale più di ogni set, kama, allineamento. La difenderemo a qualunque costo. Amon, Sparkfist, Imperius Leaders di ITALIA, la prima (e anche migliore) comunità italiana in Rosal In the beginning there were two of us, Imperius and Amon, who had left RUSHU wanting to make a fresh start in a new space... a haven for us. We wanted to be pioneers in the new Rosal server and despite some initial setbacks, that's exactly what is happening. We are a point of reference for Italians playing the game, which is quite a feat. Walking through the Scara Plains, CroceRossa (a.k.a. Amon) was spotted by Sparkfist, who remarked on his name. At first he seemed like a regular player -- even though he was already at level 50! -- but the immediate understanding between us formed moved the first projects for this guild right along. This guild -- ITALIA -- is the result of a dream shared by three Italians, and was the first Italian guild on the Rosal server. Of them to few one continuous crescendo of consumers, experience, projects, realized or in phase of elaboration they have followed day after day... This guild is a wonder. '''This guild is worth more than every set, kama, alignment. We will defend her to whatever cost. Amon, Sparkfist, Imperius Leaders di ITALIA, the first (and also best) Italian community in Rosal Sito e Forum - Site and Forum Sito e Forum - Site and Forum http://dofusitalia.altervista.org http://dofusitalia.altervista.org/forum Classi - Class Classi - Class Cra* ::*''--Mine--'' ::*''Tirafrecce'' ::*''ItaBow'' ::*''Darktopol'' Ecaflip* ::*''oOoAMONoOo'' ::*''Imperius'' ::*''Hazunporrito'' ::*''Plutonio'' ::*''Darkpaperinik'' ::*''Paperinik'' ::*''Girldevil'' Eniripsa* ::*Giustice ::*''Digispirit'' ::*''Caramella'' ::*''Enino'' ::*''Yogurtina'' Enutrof* ::*Wanted-Treasurer ::*''Khame'' Feca* ::*''Carletto'' ::*''Laryen'' Iop* ::*''Sparkfist'' ::*''LordHalek'' ::*''Mpec'' ::*''Darkrobokop-ita'' ::*''Xanhand'' ::*''Kiarina'' Osamodas* ::*''B-Krazy'' ::*''Jillior'' ::*''Jibbapro'' ::*''-DarkElf-'' Pandawa* ::*''Mhylow'' :: Sacrier* ::*''Nayaa'' ::*''Il-Fauno'' ::*''Torj'' ::*''Joe-boss'' ::*''Nelapsi'' ::*''Sangria-party'' ::*''Aquaragia'' ::*''xuxx'' Sadida* ::*''Arihanna'' ::*''Franzino'' ::*''Kissad'' ::*''Rajetta'' ::*''Saint-Mary'' ::*''Yuna-mee'' ::*''Strunzombie'' ::*''MrYogurt'' ::*''Mutanda'' ::*''Eddone'' ::*''Giunone-Ita'' Sram* ::*''Pat-Willow'' ::*''Kesada'' ::*''Rakos'' ::*''Vercticus'' ::*''Skaramaru'' ::*''Lamiya-Bailis'' Xelor* ::*''Vanadio'' ::*''Bladexs'' :: Professioni Gilda Italia - Professions Italia Guild Professioni Gilda Italia - Professions Italia Guild Raccolta - Gathering Raccolta - Gathering *Alchimisti - Alchemist : lvl 100 ::Carletto ::Franzino ::Jillior ::lordHalek ::Mpec ::Sparkfist ::Mhylow *Coltivatori - Farmer : lvl 100 ::Tirafrecce ::B-Krazy ::Franzino *Taglialegna - Lumberjack : lvl 100 ::Tirafrecce *Minatori - Miner : lvl 100 ::--Mine-- ::Wanted-Treasurer ::Sparkfist *Pescatori - Fisherman : ::Giustice lvl 57 ::Il-Fauno lvl 65 *Cacciatori - Hunter :lvl 100 ::oOoAMONoOo ::Arihanna ::Masochistyogurt ::Mpec lvl ::Nayaa lvl 58 Manifattura - Crafting Manifattura - Crafting Cuochi - Food producers *Panettieri - Baker :lvl 100 ::B-Krazy ::Franzino ::Yogurtina ::Verticus *Macellai - Butcher :lvl 100 ::oOoAMONoOo ::Arihanna ::Masochistyogurt ::Mpec lvl ::Nayaa lvl 49 *Cucinatori Pesce - Fishmonger Produttori Chiavi - Handy producers *Chiavatori - Handyman :lvl 100 :: B-Krazy Produttori Set - Set producers Produttori Vesti - Equipment producers Maghi di Vesti - Equipment Magus *Gioielleri - Jeweller :lvl 100 ::--Mine-- ::Kiker/Kissad *Sarti - Tailor :lvl 100 ::oOoAMONoOo ::Sparkfist *Calzolai - Shoemaker :lvl 100 ::ItaBow *Maghi Gioiellieri - Jewelmagus :lvl 100 ::--Mine-- ::Kiker/Kissad *Maghi Sarti - Costumagus :lvl 100 ::oOoAMONoOo ::Sparkfist *Maghi Calzolai - Shoemagus :lvl 100 ::ItaBow Produttori di Armi - Weapon producers Fabbri - Smiths Fabbri Maghi - Smithmagus *Palari - Shovel Smith :lvl 100 ::Wanted-Treasurer *Spadari - Sword Smith :lvl 100 ::Hanzuporrito *Asciari - Axe Smith : ::Mhylow lvl 73 *Daggari - Dagger Smith *Martellari - Hammer Smith *Scudari - Shield Smith *Magiatori di Pale - Shovel Smithmagus :lvl 100 ::Wanted-Treasurer *Magiatori di Spade - Sword Smithmagus :lvl 100 ::Hazunporrito *Magiatori di Asce - Axe Smithmagus :lvl 100 ::Mhylow *Magiatori di Dage - Dagger Smithmagus *Magiatori di Martelli - Hammer Smithmagus Intagliatori - Carver Intagliatori Maghi - Carvemage *Intagliatori di Staffe - Staff Carver :lvl 100 ::Tirafrecce *Intagliatori di Archi - Bow Carver : ::Carletto *Intagliatori di Bacchette - Wand Carver : ::Giustice lvl 22 *Magiatori di Staffe - Staff Carvmagus :lvl 100 ::Tirafrecce *Magiatori di Archi - Bow Carvmagus *Magiatori di Bacchette - Wand Carvmagus